callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mace
The Mace is the second to last level in Call of Duty 3 and last Polish campaign level in the game. As Corporal Bohater, must defend Hill 262 until Canadian reinforcements come to relieve the stranded Polish. The Polish once thought that approaching tanks were the Canadian reinforcements, but when one noticed that there wasn't any green flares, they knew that they were another wave of Germans. First Wave The first wave of German attack begins when the player enters his emplaced Sherman Firefly. The player is tasked to hold off German Panzer tanks until the players tank itself is destroyed. The player is rescued by Cpl. Rudinski. The team soon progresses over the hillside to Papa Jack and Sergeant Kilowalski, whom are using an M1919 to cover their advance. Later there are two ways to go: To snipe the Germans or directly hit the trenches. You'll be offered to take the Scoped FG-42 to take the Germans on the hill if you snipe the Germans. In Veteran, you may want to snipe the Germans to avoid being shot. However, you will take a lot of gunfire running down from the hill. In the trenches, take out the Germans and avoid being shot by the tank. Continue pushing forward and eventaully reach the hillside bunker. Sgt. Kilowaski was killed by a tank shell while shooting Germans with a MG-42. Second Wave The player must advance to a small hillside with small wooden bunkers. There you meet Pte. Baron, the Canadian radio operator. The player must use the artillery to hold off a barage of tanks from taking the hill. You're then ordered to escape to the top of the hill. Soon when Baron is killed and you must cover Marek Ulan as he attempts to salvage the radio from Baron's jacket. Then retreat up hill to a manor house where team believes that the Canadians have broken threw but as Corporal Rudinski looks a tank fires that kills some soldiers and Rudinski. You then enter the house and come out to another bunker and call in the artiliary strikes. Then when the post is no longer safe, retreat up hill again. In Veteran you will need to use a smoke grenade on the hill, because the bunker will be attacked by Germans and flanking on your left when you're going up hill. Third Wave and Finale Take cover and hold off the Germans. After killing a set of amount of Germans, they will push forward. You will need to fall back with Ulan. Go up and take the turn. Go prone. The barricade will be blown up and smoke grenades will be popped everywhere. Shoot them until the smoke is out. Take cover and kill them all. Before taking the Panzershreck, pop smoke and go get it. Blow the tank and keep shooting enemies. Soon you will see a green smoke is popped in the middle of the Mace. Canadian fighter planes will be here. You defended the Mace. Trivia *You should make note that in this level is the only time in the game when you get an MG34. You must go prone or behind a cover to use it. It must be deployed before shooting. Aiming will automatically go prone and deploy it. It works like a mounted machine gun. *A desperate-music will play automatically when the German pop smoke, and a hopeful-music will play after the Canadians arrive. *An interesting fact is that when you point Kilowalski's dead body with the crosshair, his name appears as if he was alive, but wounded. If you lay down and look at his face he is still blinking. *Before you enter the bunker where you meet Pvt. Baron, you should see two allied soldiers running to the bunker. It's possible to shoot them down without getting a "Friendly fire will not be tolerated!" message. *The character that helps you, Rudinski, and Ulan get to Papa Jack and Kilowalski, will always has the same name but his face always changes. He is also one of the characters who if he gets to a certain spot he will automatically die. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8-WWz2GJvU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtElzEJaE6k http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtdoPigof2o Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels